grandchasefanfandomcom-20200215-history
Sinclaire
''' '''Creator: Shadowfang3000 Jobs: 1.Guest 2.Member 3.Moderator 4.Administrator 5.TechGoddess Likes: Typing, Making References, turning frowns upside down, Sieghart, Stalking, Technology, her family, C.A.B.E,Pie Dislikes: Magic, Mari Story Sinclaire, aged 21, was gifted with the ability of time travel, she was born 3 years before Raide, but was treaten badly by her mother, since Kaze'aze wished to have a male heir. She ran away from home at the age of 12, in an attempt to find someone else to look after her. She ran into the Basilisk, and with no form of defense, closed her eyes and awaited death. She then passed out, although she was not injured serverly, to people, one clad in blue robes and another, much shorter one with a purple outfit fought off the basilisk and took care of Sinclaire. 7 years on, she discovered her time travel abilities, and accidently travelled forward in time to London, 2009. There she learnt of the technologies the world would soon learn, and took some with her as she travelled back to her own time peroid. Excited, she ran to the 2 who rescued her, the 2 who never gave her their names. She explained to the 2 about what would happen, but the 2 laughed it off, and for the first time, she heard one of them say the others name. What was said? "Kyro, continue your trainning, i will be back in a bit" The blue robed man walked off without a word, Sinclaire called back, saying she could find out what will happen with Kyro in the future. The purple outfitted woman looked scared, what was planned for the future? Betrayal? Whatever it was, the woman attacked Sinclaire. But without a second thought, she used her time travel abilities to teleport away. To this day no one has found Sinclaire, but that might change soon enough... Inventions •Cabe (Became close friend and fellow mechanic) •Istafias (Went rogue, and joined Kaze'aze) •Numerous Gadgets used by the chase (E.g: Deimos' Pistols, All of Mari's stuff (THIEF!) •Guard Sentry's (Her favourite one is her pet, named Guado) Trivia •Sinclaire is quite literally, insane. Sometimes randomly giggling or twitching (Thats why she winks so much, not because she finds you attractive >.>). This is due to how much shes seen through time travel, which was a bit to much for her brain to handle. •Shes a motherly figure to Raide and strangly Deimos, her father. •She has a strong Australian accent. •She suffers from Heterchromia, and no, she is not a rip off of Mari, Mari came out about 5 months after her •She also may even suffer Asperger Syndrome, not knowing when to shut up and randomly saying things not useful in the situation •She loves collecting things to the point of making others carry them before she arranges them on her shelves. • Suffers from Disposophobia • Has the 'Azes trademark bad sense of direction. • She has a habit of saying "Teehee" at the end of her sentences, in contrast to Cabe